


The Chosen Verb: Fuck

by cleo4u2, xantissa



Series: Honeypot [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, D/s, Established Relationship, Flogging, Ice Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Toys, bottom!Steve, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: “God,' he said, 'I have to have you.''Take me. Own me. Use me. Pick a verb. Just please.''Fuck you. I'm going to fuck you. That's my verb.”― C.D. Reiss, ResistORSteve needs Bucky, needs him tofuckhim, tobreakhim, toownhim. What happens after Steve’s doctors clear him for more strenuous activity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Our wonderful, irreplaceable beta is [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile); all hail the endlessly patient woman.  
> 

It had been three days since Bucky had finally agreed to remove the moratorium on sex. An entire month, while Steve waited for Bucky to declare he was well enough to resume their very active, varied, and kinky sex life. Steve loved it, _missed_ it, and had wanted it back from the moment they’d gotten _him_ back, but Bucky - Sasha for nearly a week afterwards - wouldn’t have it. Wanted him healed, wanted him whole, and Steve couldn’t argue with that.

Finally, Bucky had agreed three days ago. Except the bastard had set a date for a whole three days in the future when they could resume their play. He had made plans, had explained in excruciating detail what they would be, and made him _wait_. For the next two days, Steve could think only of the things Bucky promised to do to him, the toys he had promised to use. It drove him wild. It was difficult to concentrate on anything else. Even the cautious negotiations he was still holding with Fury about returning to the Avengers with Bucky were too much to focus on.

Today, tonight, it would finally happen and all he had been able to concentrate on was the heavy little plug inside him. Bucky, the evil man, had woken him up with kisses and soft touches, rolled on top of him before dawn, pressing his legs apart. Steve had been floating as Bucky fingered him, stretching him and pushing his cock inside. All the while, he’d purred in his low, sinful voice, telling him how lovely Steve looked stretched out, how much Bucky had wanted him around his cock, and that he wasn’t allowed to come. 

_At all_.

It had felt too good to fight it, though wanting to fight Bucky was rare in and of itself. He’d melted into the mattress as Bucky had slowly fucked him, drawn it out until Steve could barely stand it, until he had been squirming and whimpering on Bucky’s cock, pleading to be allowed to come just once. Bucky hadn’t let him, had come himself and then pulled out, leaving Steve empty for a moment.

Then he’d pushed the plug in. 

“Here, kitten,” Bucky had purred into his ear, “this will keep you thinking about me ‘til five tonight. Remember, I want you clean, stretched, and lubed the whole day because I might get the urge to have a go at this tight little ass of yours again. Maybe many times. Just pulling you into a bathroom or an empty room, making you spread your cheeks for me and fucking you until I come, using you, because your hole was made just for this purpose, right kitten? Will you do it? Will you spread your legs for me and bend over, all nice and sweet, and let me do whatever I want with your body?”

It looked so innocent, small and black, barely thicker than two fingers. Steve had seen it the day before, when Bucky had brought most of his supplies to the apartment in the Tower they were staying in. He had laughed a little at its size, but not now, now when Bucky had made him carry it inside him all day. When Steve wasn’t sitting, it was all he could do to keep the damn thing inside. It was heavy, weighted with something liquid, and wanted to slip right out of him. Steve knew he couldn’t let it; Bucky wanted it there, and its loss would make a mess of his pants. Every time he moved too fast or stopped harshly it felt as if the toy shifted inside him. So he kept clenching down on it, focusing on keeping the wickedly heavy toy inside him every minute. It was maddening; made him paranoid somebody would notice, excited, and ashamed in equal measure. 

The times he had had to go to the bathroom were the worst. The first time he had to piss, he stood for ten minutes in front of the urinals trying to convince his body that he wasn’t there to jerk off. He cursed Bucky’s name each and every minute of that little ordeal.

He’d known it would be torture, though. Known and agreed. Of course he’d agreed, practically begged for Bucky to use him. Not that Bucky had shown himself. Not through negotiations, not lunch with the Avengers, or the afternoon where he tried to watch TV, then tried to read the reports on Avengers mission during the time he had been away, but he couldn’t focus. Couldn’t focus on anything except what Bucky planned for him, or the goddamned plug inside him. He was hard, or half hard, for most of the day. 

Finally, it was five; Steve’s wristwatch trilling at him even as the front door opened, letting Bucky in. He was dressed to the nines in nicely pressed slacks, tailored so they fit his thick thighs perfectly, a matching black suit jacket, and a buttoned up white shirt with the top few buttons undone. Steve very nearly fell off the couch at the sight, his jaw falling open. He was so stunned, so turned on by Bucky in a well-made suit stretching over his broad chest and shoulders, all he could do was stand there and stare as Bucky walked closer.

“Hello, kitten,” Bucky drawled, voice low and smooth. “Did you follow my instructions?”

Steve stared up at Bucky, closing his mouth only because of how hard he had to swallow even as he nodded. When he stopped in front of him, all Steve could do was keep staring. Bucky looked so damn good, yet all Steve wanted to do was peel him out of the suit. Unbutton every button, find the skin beneath and lick every inch. 

The best part, though, was knowing Bucky had dressed up for _him_. 

“Well, I think need to verify that, don’t I?” Bucky said, sliding his hand towards his pelvis, showing off the impressive bulge beneath the black fabric. 

Steve swallowed again, gaze following Bucky’s hand, completely aware that this early in the scene he wouldn’t be allowed to come. It both infuriated and excited him beyond reason. 

“Up against the wall, kitten,” Bucky ordered, his voice still smooth, but slowly gaining darker tones. “Open your pants first.”

Steve stood up so fast it made him dizzy. Even as he walked to the wall, he unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper and opening the button. Though he couldn’t see Bucky any more - a tragedy, really - he leaned both hands against the wall and spread his legs to the width of his hips. He’d barely settled in when Bucky was at his back, his body radiating heat and smelling of aftershave, making Steve itch to turn to him and just bury his face in his neck.

“So eager, kitten,” Bucky murmured, and Steve shuddered as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled open. His breath caught when he felt Bucky’s fingers hook under his waistband, and a moment later, Bucky had pulled his pants and underwear down. Not all the way, just enough that the clothes were bunched halfway down Steve’s thighs, exposing his ass indecently while leaving the rest of his body clothed. Steve curled his fingers against the cool surface of the wall, feeling himself blush.

“Needed you all day,” Steve groaned, as Bucky’s fingers teased the plug, tugged at it, though not enough to pull it free. “Thought you,” he gasped as Bucky slipped his fingers around the base of the toy, running his fingertips over Steve’s slick rim. “Thought you were gonna use me,” he finished breathlessly, hoping to rile Bucky up enough he would lose that veneer of calmness and control.

“Oh, kitten, I thought about it,” Bucky admitted, pressing his body against Steve’s, making him gasp as he felt the head of Bucky’s cock - hot and so very hard - slide over his bare cheek, painting it with a wet line of precome, “but then I decided that watching you squirm, watching you walk oh-so-carefully, was so much better.”

“Please,” Steve nearly sobbed, “Do it now. Use me now.”

“Oh, I will kitten,” Bucky promised.

Finally, Bucky pulled the plug out of Steve with a sharp tug. Steve gasped and thrust his hips back instinctively. The plug was small, it hadn’t really stretched Steve all that much, but the sudden loss of the way it had filled him, the presence of it that, had been a part of his entire day, made him break out in goosebumps.

Bucky exhaled loudly, pressing the head of his cock against Steve’s hole. It felt hot resting there against him, blunt, and hard. Steve let out a shuddering breath as Bucky began to push in, slow and unyieldingly, stretching him open bit by bit, making Steve feel every inch. It was everything he’d wanted all day and he moaned, spreading his legs as far as his pants let him. 

“Don’t move, Steve,” Bucky said, strained and gravely. “Stand there and take it.”

The words made Steve shiver and whine. The sensation of Bucky slowly, smoothly fucking into his ass, stretching him, filling him, made him feel so good. Made him moan again. Bucky locked his hands, the flesh one and the metal one, over his hips, sharp and firm, hot and cold. Slowly he slid out again, holding Steve in place - because he _couldn’t_ hold still - and then slammed home.

Steve shouted and slumped against the wall, now unable to move if he’d wanted to. Chuckling, the sound vibrating through Steve’s chest, Bucky pulled out, the head of his cock pulling at Steve’s hole until it popped free completely, and slammed in again. Over and over, relentless and rapid, stretching his hole mercilessly, making it burn and twitch, making Steve moan loudly. Steve’s cock was so hard, so desperate for any touch, but Bucky wasn’t giving it to him, wasn’t even letting Steve rub against the wall, keeping his hips canted back.

The way Bucky was breathing, the way his hips were snapping into Steve, was a clear indication that Bucky was already worked up, already close. Though Steve was as well, there wasn’t nearly enough friction, enough time, for him to get anywhere near. Not without a hand on his cock, or something to rub against. Bucky denied him both, knowing exactly what he wanted, what he’d been begging for. He whined in helpless frustration, breath catching at every powerful thrust. 

When Bucky slammed as deep as he could and stilled, his cock swelling and twitching, Steve whimpered. Hot come filled him up again. Just like this morning, Bucky almost immediately pulled out, but he didn’t plug Steve up again. Letting go of Steve’s hip, Bucky closed his hand on his neck and pulled Steve back into a short, messy kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth and no finesse at all. 

The sound of a zipper reached him and he blushed fiercely when he realised Bucky had pulled his zipper up. Bucky in his suit and his slicked back hair, so put-together and elegant while Steve was a mess. Steve’s face burned with more than just a blush. It was all so deliciously dirty, humiliating, but in a different, exciting way, to be left like that, to be treated this way. Like a sexual object, like it was Steve’s duty to be no more than an eager hole waiting for Bucky to use. God, but it made Steve beyond hot. He curled his hands into fists and rested his forehead against them, just breathing and luxuriating in the feeling of being vulnerable, exposed, his cock painfully hard and throbbing with frustrated desire.

“God, I fucking missed that,” Steve groaned and it was completely true. Despite the continued denial, the now empty feeling as his hole clenched down on air, he’d _missed_ this. Or maybe it was because of those things, knowing he was Bucky’s, letting Bucky control every part of this.

“I’m going to make a mess of you today,” Bucky promised roughly. 

“Please,” Steve begged, but Bucky pulled away completely.

Steve didn’t move, hadn’t been told he could. He could hear Bucky walk into the kitchen, the rumble of the ice machine, and the clink of ice on glass. Bucky was making himself a drink. Though it did nothing for either of them, Bucky liked the taste of alcohol. Blushing, Steve listened as the glass clinked on the counter and liquid was poured. It was so embarrassing, to stand there with his ass bare, his underwear halfway down his thighs, his hole still spasming and twitching, a little sore after the rough fucking it had just had. Embarrassing, and exciting, which was why Bucky had left him here without so much as an order to stay put.

Blushing harder, Steve felt come trickle down his leg and wondered if he’d always been such a slut, or if Bucky just brought it out in him.

Bucky returned to the room, but Steve didn’t turn around. He listened as Bucky moved some furniture, then sat down in what he thought was the armchair. The air felt was suddenly too heavy to breathe, so charged as Steve imagined Bucky was looking at him. Sitting there, all collected and put together, with a glass of whiskey on the rocks and just _looking_. His ass twitched in an involuntary reaction to the tension, the way Steve was so hyper aware of his bare butt, his hole, the way the air was chilling the fluid leaking out of him, the lube and come slowly dripping down his thigh.

“You’ve been dying for it, haven’t you, kitten?” Bucky purred.

Nodding, head pressed to the wall, Steve could finally breathe. It didn’t stop his embarrassment, but that damned tension finally broke.

“So damn long, Buck,” Steve groaned, pressing his palms against the wall hard enough the plaster groaned and cracked about his hands. For once, Steve didn’t give a damn. “Needed you so damn bad. Not even a damn hand job, all fucking month.”

“You were injured,” Bucky said, the sound of ice on glass carrying with his voice.

“I ain’t made of glass,” Steve snapped, as did the wall beneath him, a crack running up along the seam of drywall. “Got handsy with myself in the shower, but you, everyone; like I’m about to shatter.”

“Doctors said no strenuous activity.”

“What do they know,” Steve grumbled obstinately, but louder said, “It didn’t have to be ‘strenuous’.”

“Doesn’t matter what they know or don’t, Steve. I told you no sex and you didn’t listen. So I’m going to make you cry and beg,” Steve’s knees went weak, “in punishment.”

“‘M already begging,” Steve whined. 

“Oh, kitten, that’s not begging,” Bucky chuckled. “Not until your face is red, cheeks wet from tears, and you are so desperate you can’t breathe.”

The low, velvet promise nearly had Steve coming alone. The things the man could do to him just by speaking were incredible. Yet he was still sitting so far away, drinking his damn whiskey, while Steve was falling apart. Steve needed him _here_ , touching him, making him beg just liked Bucky had promised. 

No more waiting.

“Please, Buck. Sashka. Please, need it so bad. Need you; make me beg, use me until I’m crying for it. You’ve got no idea how bad I need it. Need you. You got no idea, no fuckin’ clue how bad I need you.”

Ice clinked and warm, metal fingers wrapped around Steve’s throat. They were oh so gentle, but utterly unyielding as they pulled his head back, forcing his back to arch to keep his palms against the walls. There was always something inhuman in the way the metal hand was so unyielding, it always excited Steve beyond reason. The click of ice on glass again, and something frozen and hard pressed against Steve’s hole.

“Don’t you ever think, for a second, I don’t need you just as bad,” Bucky growled. 

Goosebumps raced across Steve’s skin as he was literally chilled from the inside out as Bucky pressed harder, forcing an ice cube past his stretched, used hole. Steve cried out as his rim closed over it, barely able to keep his knees locked in place as it burned and filled him, chilled him and then was pushed further inside by the shocking heat of Bucky’s fingers.

“Need to watch you come undone, need to know no one can do to you what I can. No one gets to see you the way I do.”

Bucky’s fingers pushed all the way into Steve, pushing the ice deep inside him. Shuddering, Steve let out a sob, rocking back onto Bucky’s fingers as he pulled them free, taking their heat with him. The ice didn’t follow, no, it felt like it was climbing higher, mapping out parts of his insides he hadn’t known were there with freezing, chill fingers. 

“You look so good like this, squirming and wiggling, showing me your ass like it’s your greatest treasure,” Bucky murmured, dragging his hot fingers over Steve’s clenching, spasming hole. “This,” he murmured, “This is what you are today, a hole for me to play with, a body to torture however I like, because it’s mine. You’re mine, kitten.”

An arm wrapped around Steve’s waist even as his legs finally gave out, the sensation too much for Steve’s already tightly-wound nerves. Bucky chuckled into his ear, holding him up as Steve's body shuddered. His metal hand remained loosely around his throat, still not hurting im, just holding as he made Steve ride out the sensation.

“Sashka,” Steve whispered as it finally seemed to stop, the chill making him more aware of his hole, his insides, than anything else ever had. His cock was arching up in front of him, sticking out, flushed head wet with precome and his balls so tight they hurt. 

“That’s it, doll,” Bucky purred, “Let go. Just be mine.”

Steve shuddered and nodded, eyes fluttering shut as Bucky’s metal thumb brushed his pulse. That was all he'd ever wanted to be. And this? This was exactly what he’d wanted, too. Bucky touching him, holding him up, and doing to him what he pleased.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice was calm and strong, losing that sexy velvet purr, demanding his focus and attention, “What’s your color?”

Swallowing, Steve quickly answered, “Green.” 

Bucky shook him a little, not as pleased with the quick answer as Steve had hoped, but he wasn’t deep enough to need time to consider his state of being. Sometimes the situation wasn’t so clear. Sometimes things felt really good, but he wasn’t as sure about wanting it to continue. This was definitely not one of those times. He was sure he wanted this, and that he liked what was going on.

“I’m sure,” Steve repeated. “Green.”

Another searching look and Bucky nodded, accepting his answer. Steve couldn’t blame him. Though it had been his idea to use the colors, it had been less to ensure his own safety, and more to protect Bucky from unintentionally hurting Steve. It hadn’t been the right way to start, Steve saying green when later he’d realized he’d been yellow. Those confessions had been hard, harder seeing how hurt Bucky had been. It had taken time before had Steve found that limit for himself, the place where what was happening was not what _he_ wanted, and that had been before Ross, before Bucky had been afraid he’d fall apart. So no, Steve didn’t blame him for checking in again. He loved him for it, especially as Steve had come to like rougher play, rougher than Bucky had ever suggested himself. 

“God, kitten,” Bucky purred, trailing his metal fingers down his throat, his chest, to his waist. “You look so good, so damn pretty right now, all mine and all ready for me to play with you.”

Bucky switched arms so the metal one held him up while the flesh one skirted down to his belly and lower, teasingly close to his cock. Steve twitched his hips, desperate for some contact, Bucky pulled away with a chuckle.

“Not so fast,” he chided. “Let me see how your greedy hole is doing first.”

Obedient and desperate, Steve spread his legs as far as they would go, eager and shameless in his desire. Worming his flesh hand between their bodies, Bucky slid his fingers between Steve’s cheeks and probed at the hole that Steve didn’t even realise he was clenching.

Bucky tsked.

“I told you I wanted your pretty hole open, kitten. This simply won’t do.” Steve whimpered and Bucky tsked again. “I’ll give you another ice cube - I have a large one just waiting for you - and then I’ll wrap my hand around you and let you fuck my fist while it melts. _But_ you have to come before it’s melted, understood?”

“Yes,” Steve gasped, “I understand. Please, please let me come.”

Steve shivered as he heard Bucky reach into the glass again. The clink of ice on glass, his words, the way Steve was already hyper-focused on his ass, was making him dizzy with want, anticipation, and excitement. His heart was pounding like mad and he was already sweating. The first touch of ice against Steve’s hole made him yelp. It almost hurt at the first contact with how hard and freezing it was. The cube was rough, and felt so much bigger than it must have been as Bucky pushed it past Steve’s instinctual resistance. 

Yelp turning into a moan, Steve shuddered as the ice slid in deep. It was so cold, confusing his body, and sending sharp sparks of pleasure to his, cock even as Bucky pulled his fingers free. The chilled hand wrapped around his cock and he shouted, head falling forward on a neck that simply wouldn’t keep it up any more.

“Move, Steve,” Bucky commanded. “Show me how much you want to come.”

The last vestiges of shame left him and he obeyed. The metal arm around him held him up, but he had enough leverage to thrust into the almost gentle hold on his cock. With each thrust, he clenched his cheeks, bearing down on the melting ice in his ass. In moments, he was torn between the mind-blowing pleasure at long last, and the fear that he would miss his chance to come. That he wouldn’t be fast enough, that the ice would melt before he got there.

“That’s it kitten, come for me, show me what a good boy you are.”

Bucky’s grip tightened, the pressure, the pleasure all but whiting out Steve’s vision. The tension finally broke and he yelled, his cock jerking in Bucky’s grip, spilling shot after shot of come into his hand. Then he slumped, not bothering to hold himself up when he was safe in Bucky’s arms, when he couldn’t even get his feet beneath him, everything going soft and fluffy.

“....wish you could see yourself now Steve.” 

They were the first words Steve heard when he came down from his orgasm enough to understand words, not just hear the vague murmur of Bucky’s voice. 

“You’re so soft and sweet now, so pliant, looking all flushed and happy.” Bucky was speaking low, right into his ear, his breath fanning over Steve’s his neck and the side of his face, causing tiny shivers to race over Steve’s skin. “I love seeing you like this. Sometimes I wonder how many times I could make you come in a day. I could find you, every hour or so, and just get you off, make you look like this, so relaxed and pleased. Over and over and over again…”

When Steve got his feet under him, taking his own weight once more, Bucky nipped at his ear.

“Ready for more, kitten?” Nodding, wanting everything Bucky would offer, Steve shivered as Bucky laughed. “So eager. All right, this is what you’re going to do. Take off your clothes, all of them, then crawl to the bedroom. I want you kneeling at the foot of the bed. Can you do that?”

“Will I,” Steve coughed, cleared his throat, and tried again, “Will I get to take you out of that suit?”

Bucky considered a moment before asking, “Do you want to?”

“No,” Steve blurted, so hard and forceful that Bucky tucked his head against his shoulder and shook with laughter. 

When he recovered, Bucky nipped at his shoulder. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I can do that,” Steve confirmed.

“Can?” Bucky asked, a low drawl coming to his voice.

“I will,” Steve corrected himself instantly, shivering as Bucky took control again. 

“Hmm, better get to it then.” 

Bucky backed away from him, allowing Steve to turn and face the room. He couldn't help but admire how the suit lay against Bucky’s body. It was hard to get clothes that looked good on a body that powerful, but Bucky had found a good tailor. The fine wool was expensive, exquisitely tailored, and clung just right on every curve, plane, and hard muscle of Bucky’s equally magnificent body. Steve feasted his eyes as he stripped, kicking off his shoes, socks and then his pants and underwear. He couldn’t stop staring and cataloguing every difference between them. How Bucky was so elegantly put together - an expensive watch on his wrist, a blue pocket square that brought out his eyes against the overall darkness of the suit - and he was hardly wearing a stitch now. Steve had to swallow twice before he managed to strip himself of his shirt, standing naked as the day he was born in front of his lover.

Returning to the armchair, leaning his hip against it, Bucky just raised his eyebrow. Steve sank to his knees as Bucky took a drink of his whiskey, watching him over the rim of the glass. The sight of the ice, the memory of what Bucky had done with it, brought memories of exactly how it had felt to have those cubes pushed inside him. They had melted, but water had trickled down from his hole, slicking his balls and thighs along with Bucky’s come. Steve was dirty, messy, and loose while Bucky was elegant and gorgeous, calm and collected.

Placing his hands against the floor, Steve bit his lip and started crawling. The weight of his cock swinging between his legs, soft now, left him feeling vulnerable. More so as he crawled toward the hallway, feeling Bucky’s eyes on his bare skin, a blush springing up all across his chest and neck as he imagined what kind of view he was offering.

“You look so good like this,” Bucky murmured still leaning against the chair, “so dirty. Like a slut, so eager for my cock.”

Steve held in a moan, moving slowly despite his embarrassment. Arching his ass up, dipping his waist, he made sure to show off what was on offer. All of what was Bucky’s, what he could have if he’d take it, enticing in ways he’d never known he could be until Bucky’d come back into his life.

“Oh, thats pretty. The way you arch that ass up; begging to get fucked aren’t you, kitten?”

“Yes,” Steve answered honestly, “Want you to fuck me again. Wanted you all day, Buck.”

“I think that ass of yours is too pale.” Bucky approached him, his polished shoes coming into Steve’s view as he reached the hall. A hand ran over Steve’s head, his back, down to his ass and gave it a little pat, like one would to a favorite horse, or a dog. Heat rushed through Steve’s body and he ducked his head, moving a little faster despite himself. “I’m going to paint it a much nicer color, a wonderful, dark red.” 

Walking around Steve, surveying him, Bucky kicked lightly at the inside of Steve’s thighs, wordlessly instructing him spread his knees, making it harder to crawl. 

“Spread your legs more Steve, show me the goods, yeah?” Steve obeyed and Bucky hummed his approval. “Yeah, like that. Exactly like that.” 

Steve couldn’t see Bucky, but could hear him moving about, rustling behind him as he made his way to the bed. Knees burning from the friction, he stopped and rose to his knees, expecting and waiting for Bucky’s next order. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Rest your chest on the bed,” Bucky ordered, “Spread your knees as far as you can.” 

Steve swallowed, doing as he was told. Their bed was high enough that when he leaned his upper body on it, it pulled his knees slightly off the floor, his lower body nearly hanging off the edge. It was awkward, not to mention a little uncomfortable. When he spread his legs, he lost all contact with the floor. Lost all leverage, hanging from the mattress, cock trapped beneath him. He had no doubt that Bucky had planned it that way.

“It looks so good kitten,” Bucky purred behind him. “When you spread yourself like this, I can see your hole.” Steve felt a touch on his hole, just a single finger that pushed past his rim to the hilt without warning. Gasping, arching and jerking, Steve pressed his face to the bed. “It’s so wet now, so wet and open. My finger just went right in.” Bucky’s tone was deceptively casual. If not for the rough quality to his voice, Steve would have thought him completely unaffected. “Sucked my finger right in and it’s clenching down so desperately. Don’t tell me you want to come again already, kitten. You haven’t earned it yet.”

“How,” Steve whined as Bucky pulled out his finger and sat down on the bed beside his head. “How do I earn it?”

Bucky touched his head again, just petting his hair for a sweet, gentle moment.

“I’m going to use a crop on you tonight.” 

Steve’s heartbeat doubled at the words. He knew Bucky would spank him, for a long time probably, but the crop… The crop was a nice surprise. They’d talked about it before, but never gotten around to trying it. Now, the thought was exhilarating, but also a little frightening because he wasn’t even hard now. Steve loved the way a spanking felt when he was aroused, but having it like this, when he had just come and was so sensitive was a brand new prospect. The thought made breathing hard, but he also moaned quietly.

Bucky chuckled again.

“So eager kitten.” 

He ran his hand down Steve’s back, to the dip on his waist and then lower, to the swell of his buttocks. A twitch of his hand and a slap that rang in the air before Steve even felt the pain. Then Bucky was getting up, moving out of Steve’s line of sight. 

“I going to beat your ass fire red, and I won’t be all that careful about what I hit either,” Bucky threatened. Steve knew it was bullshit. Bucky was a sniper; he knew exactly what he was hitting and when, but he also knew how much Steve loved to hear him talk, threats, promises - it was almost as good as the sex itself.

Bucky moved behind Steve, his steps purposefully audible as he got into position. 

“Don’t you dare close your legs, Steve, or come without permission,” Bucky warned.

“I won’t,” Steve promised, gasped really, into the mattress. 

A swish of the crop through the air, the sound high and airy, made the hair on the nape of Steve’s neck stand up. Steve shouted in surprise, though he’d known the blow was coming. It cracked against his ass, a vivid red pearl of pain that stood out in his mind. A burn that changed into tingling, red warmth moments later. 

Steve sucked in a breath, realizing his hands were clenching the sheets, and forced his body to relax again. There was knowing what would happen next, no limit to the number of blows but what Bucky deemed appropriate. It could be three smacks, or three dozen, and Steve had no way of knowing if he was anywhere near the end of his punishment. 

“Your ass is just the beginning kitten,” Bucky said, swishing the crop, not hitting Steve, just keeping him from using the sound as a cue to prepare for the next strike. “After I’m done with those pale cheeks of yours - starting to look prettier by the minute, by the way - I’ll have you spread them and have a real hard go at the insides of your cheeks. Maybe give that wet, twitching hole of yours a few good smacks. You think you would like that, kitten? Having your hole spanked until it was red and puffy, swollen and sensitive, and then just getting fucked until you passed out from how good it felt? I could come then,” another swish, another false alarm, “or not, but I’m sure that after I get your hole all messed up, red and used, after your balls are flushed as dark as the rest of your ass, I’ll make you roll over, spread your thighs, and make sure the insides are a matching, fire-engine red. What do you say, kitten? Will you spread your legs for me and keep them spread as I use the crop to stripe them pretty and pink?”

Bucky swished the crop again, but this time it landed on Steve’s ass. A second sharp, burning lash that had Steve gasping and almost choking on his own breath. Bucky delivered three more blows in rapid succession, the crop licking over his ass cheeks, sharp and hard and painful, and so goddamn glorious that Steve’s eyes watered. Electricity was darting up his back, rushing up to his head so that his entire spine and scalp tingled with the sensation. The pain turned to pleasure as Bucky knew just how to get him going, despite his lack of an erection.

“Give me your color,” Bucky demanded, stilling, not even swishing the crop around any more.

It took a second for Steve to calm down enough to think about it, to answer. To even put context to the demand. The welts on his ass were just starting to really burn, the first lick of pain fading into a steady, throbbing that was ratcheting Steve’s excitement up. His legs were quivering from the strain of keeping them open, his hands aching from how hard he was clutching the sheets. It took moments, maybe even minutes, before Steve gathered enough wits about himself to find the answer.

This was what he wanted, this was what he enjoyed, there was no need to stop, and Bucky’s plan… Steve swallowed. The plan sounded so difficult, so impossible, yet like everything Steve wanted after such a long wait. To have Bucky in control of him, of his pleasure, of his pain, and use him as he wanted. Hard and merciless. To be his, in every way he could be.

“Green,” Steve answered breathlessly. “Please, Sashka, more.”

“Very well Steve,” Bucky murmured.

The sharp swish of the crop came almost as another blow landed on his cheeks, criss-crossing the previous two and awakening the burn. Steve cried out in surprise, as they were nowhere near his limit, but Bucky didn’t stop at just one. He struck again and again and again, some were light and almost teasing, some so hard they made Steve shout. Soon he was digging his hands in the comforter, barely managing to keep his knees apart. It hurt so good; the way his skin warmed and was so damn sensitive he could feel every little draft of air. Embarrassingly, he was getting hard from Bucky using the crop on his ass without restraint, without stopping, covering both cheeks and making them burn. 

Steve was gasping wetly, squirming in place as if invisible bonds were holding him, tensing his ass and his thighs. Each strike hurt more than the last, bringing tears to his eyes, but it felt so good. The warmth, the tingling, the electric sensation that quickly diffused into throbbing burn felt amazing. He’d lost count of the blows by the time he was hard, his cock hanging on display for Bucky to see just how affected he was.

As rapidly as he started, Bucky stopped the assault. There was just Steve’s harsh breathing in the room, the stinging heat of his ass, and the rough fabric under his chest and waist. Then Steve felt the warmth of Bucky’s body behind him, so close, but not touching.

“Next time I might take some pictures,” Bucky said roughly. “The way you look right now… You have no idea how hot it is. Your ass is already starting to turn red.” There was the gentle press of a warm palm to Steve’s striped cheek, but Steve still shouted, bucking wildly under the firm hand that rubbed over his abused skin. The rubbing soothed the sting, left him warm and tingling, and slumped where Bucky wanted him. “You’re wriggling your ass almost constantly, your cheeks are flexing, your cock is already hard, and I haven't even touched it once.” 

Bucky’s metal hand, cool and unyielding, rubbed at Steve’s other cheek. The coolness of the metal on the welts felt good. The tension in Steve’s muscles was flowing from him, his mind floating as the burn faded into heat. His skin was so sensitive, Bucky’s hands so firm and gentle, that Steve didn’t even mind that his cock wasn’t receiving any attention.

“I don’t think it’s the right color yet, kitten,” Bucky said, feigning regret, not allowing Steve to luxuriate any longer. 

When Bucky pulled away, Steve shivered, goosebumps racing over his skin. He arched to where where the touch had been, whining in the back of his throat, and licking his dry lips. Bucky hummed, pleased, and then let the crop fly again. Fast, hard, swift strikes rained on Steve’s skin and pushed the breath right out of him. He was squirming and twisting, crying out loudly at each sharp ‘crack’ against his backside. Each hit spread a line of fire on Steve’s ass, stole his complete focus, and sent zinging pleasure along his spine. He couldn’t speak, breathe; tears leaking from his eyes as the hits came so swiftly, all he could do was wait and gasp, trying to get enough breath to stay conscious through the pleasure that was swamping his body.

The tension was climbing higher and higher. It took all Steve’s concentration to stay in position, to stay still as Bucky tormented him so sweetly, so wonderfully. He was so hard, so excited, his cock throbbing in time with his heart. Each welt was fire and heat, his entire being distilled down to waiting for the next strike, then the next. There was nothing but sensation, and Steve floated on it.

The hits stopped as abruptly as they had started, leaving Steve gasping and crying into the comforter. His body rocked, twitching as he tried to process the cessation of sensation. 

“You did so good, kitten, so very good.” Bucky’s voice sounded rough now, his previous cool replaced by obvious desire. “The color of your ass is perfect, Steve.” 

Bucky was close, just behind him, and Steve arched his back, begging for his touch. A moment later, Bucky’s palm pressed to his back, between his shoulderblades, warm and steady. Grounding him. Steve gasped and shuddered, burying his face into the covers, as his heart swelled with pride and vindication that almost choked him with its power. He'd done it, he wasn’t broken.

“Color, kitten,” Bucky said, bending close to his ear, bracing his other hand on the bed beside Steve’s head.

Steve whined, a whimpering sound so high he didn’t recognize himself, but he didn’t know how to speak, much less how to answer.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice was clear, slow, and patient. “You’re doing very well. You're good. Tell me your color. If you can’t answer, I have to assume you’re red.”

Bucky was leaning over him, present and warm, not touching him other than with that hand on his back. Holding him down and together, helping Steve find his way back to himself. Only, he didn’t know if he wanted more, if he needed to stop. His head was swimming, his body floating and aching so sweetly. His cock throbbed, precome smearing his thighs with wetness, his breath painfully rough in his throat. He wanted… He didn’t know.

“Yellow,” Steve managed to choke out and felt Bucky shift over him. 

“Is it too much?” Bucky asked. “Or do you need a minute.”

Steve closed his eyes, grateful for the prompts, for not having to think more than each question at a time.

“....need minute,” he managed to moan.

The hand on Steve’s back ran down to the valley of his waist. The bed dipped as Bucky sat down on the edge. His hand slid to his hip, tugging, encouraging Steve to shift from his position. Bucky kept tugging until Steve found himself sprawled across Bucky’s legs, his arms around Bucky’s waist and Bucky’s arms around him. Unable to move much on his own, Steve's legs stayed on the bed, but his head rested against Bucky’s shoulder so he that could hear his heartbeat, felt his warmth, and couldn’t doubt for a moment that he wasn't alone. The feeling of Bucky’s wool suit rubbing over his nipples, his belly, was soothing and erotic. The delicate texture a shocking contrast to Steve's pulsing, burning ass, and desperately hard cock. 

“You are making the most perfect sounds,” Bucky said, hugging Steve and running his flesh hand over the stretch of Steve’s back, idly tracing the grooves of his muscles. “You spread your legs and let me paint your ass red, so sweet and eager, and so goddamn beautiful I can barely control myself. The line of your shoulders when you hold the position I put you in for as long as I want you to, even when your skin is beaded with sweat and your muscles tremble with effort... It’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.

“Like today, when you walked from one end of the Tower to the other, clenching your cheeks so hard to keep that heavy toy inside you because I put it in. I bet it threatened to slip out at every step, pulling at your rim, didn’t it? I bet it felt like being fucked, or at least fingered, all day long, stuffed full, wet and sloppy and all mine.” Bucky’s voice was slipping down into the register Steve associated with sex. “When you came in and I pulled the plug out of you? Steve, it was the prettiest little hole I ever saw. So small, and you blushing, so perfectly ready for me.” 

Bucky ran his hand down to the swell of Steve’s ass, skimming his fingers over the aching, burning flesh, making Steve moan and his cock twitch.

“Green,” Steve gasped, tightening his arms around Bucky’s waist and burying his head in the hardness of Bucky’s thighs. “Green, Bucky please.” 

Moaning, Steve arched his ass into the touch as much as he could.

“So eager for me,” Bucky marvelled. “Your ass is so red, Steve. Criss-crossed with dozens of welts, probably painful as hell, but your cock...” Steve whined, high and airy, as Bucky reached under him and wrapped the metal hand around his erection. He gave a single tug, making Steve shudder with pleasure. “It’s so obscenely wet, doll. So hard and eager.” Bucky sounded as breathless as Steve, and the way Steve was lying on his lap meant he could feel how hard Bucky was, his cock straining against the expensive wool of his trousers. “I bet you want to come, don’t you, kitten?” Another teasing tug, and Steve gasped, curling up tighter over Bucky’s thighs. “But you can’t. Not until I let you.”

The teasing touches didn’t stop. One of Bucky’s hands continued to caress Steve’s abused ass, the other tugged almost absently at his cock. The cool metal was unyielding, but so good against his desperately heated flesh.

“Bucky,” Steve whined.

“The way your healing factor works,” Bucky mussed, “means any muscle damage from the crop will be fixed first, as it’s more important. Your skin will stay red and full of dark welts for a while yet, even if the pain mostly fades to just that burn you love so much.” 

Steve was panting as Bucky’s metal hand stilled and his thumb started circling the head of Steve’s cock. 

“Look at you,” Bucky teased, “You keep pumping your hips so eagerly, so prettily, so fruitlessly.”

Steve yelped as Bucky’s hand delivered a sharp slap to his aching, burning ass and he stilled, realising just how close he was to coming, how high the tension had risen in him.

“You can’t come until I’m done with you.” 

Bucky pulled his hand away from Steve’s cock, leavig it aching and leaking precome in fruitless frustration.

“I won’t,” Steve promised, “I won’t come. Just, please, Bucky.”

“You ass looks good now, kitten,” Bucky murmured pressing his hand to the burning skin and tracking the welts with his fingertips. “But your hole,” Bucky slid his fingers between the abused cheeks to finger Steve’s hole, pushing the tips of them inside, “is definitely not up to code yet.”

“Not…?” Steve shuddered as he realized what Bucky meant. “Oh, please, yes.”

Bucky made a thoughtful little sound. 

“That’s still work. I think I should get something nice first.” 

Bucky pulled out his fingers and got a good grip on Steve’s shoulders. Though Steve tried to help, Bucky had to do most of the work to get him into the center of the bed, on his back. The comforter, though normally soft enough, was rough against Steve’s abused cheeks. He writhed, trying to find a comfortable way to lie as Bucky moved between his feet. Raising his hips off the bed, Steve squirmed, only to have his thighs tremble and give way. He fell back down, only making it more uncomfortable as the fabric scraped his skin again.

Taking Steve’s ankles in his hands, Bucky lifted his legs into the air. Instantly Steve went still, breath coming hard once more as he stared up into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky smirked, letting his hands slide down Steve’s calves to his thighs, spreading his legs wide. Shuffling forward, he didn’t guide himself, but let his cock run up and down between Steve’s cheeks. 

“Your ass is so red, doll,” Bucky said, still teasing. “I love having you all spread out for me like this. Mine for the taking. Gonna fuck you so hard, but don’t you dare come. I’m not done with you yet.”

“I won’t,” Steve promised again, breathless with anticipation. His chest was heaving and his hands kept clenching in the comforter uselessly, ensuring he didn’t reach for Bucky, or his own cock, or… Just making sure he stayed still, stayed good for Bucky.

Smiling smugly, Bucky rested Steve’s leg on his shoulder and took hold of his own cock. He guided the head to Steve’s hole and pushed in. The blunt tip stretched Steve wide, the lube he’d put in himself during the day easing the way, making Steve’s breath catch. He felt completely vulnerable as Bucky took his ankle in hand again, spreading his legs wide as he slowly pushed in. Bucky’s gaze seared him, made it hard to breathe, and then Bucky was inside all the way, filling him completely. Steve panted from the intensity, how Bucky’s cock felt so good, so perfect as it stretched him.. He gasped and squirmed, tightening his grip on the comforter as his body lurched between sensations: the pain of his ass, the heat it radiated, and the pleasure of Bucky’s thrusts, the way his cock dragged over Steve’s prostate pushing him close to orgasm. Steve loved everything about it, even how hard it was to keep himself from coming. As Bucky thrust into him, over and over, slow and deep, Steve was moaning loudly, clenching his teeth, and sobbing with the strain of not letting himself come even as Bucky started fucking him faster, harder, jarring him and making him slide up the bed. Every hard thrust pushed Steve's sore ass up the bed, then back down, reminding him of the sting and keeping it ever-present.

Bucky pulled out, tugging at Steve’s legs and dragging him back down so his head wasn’t about to crack against the headboard. Distantly, Steve was grateful, but the sting and loss made him sob and beg for more. His cock was leaving a trail of precome on his own stomach, jerking uselessly every time Bucky pushed into him. His lover’s eyes were completely black, pupils blown, and he had a relentless, focussed expression that sent a frisson of excitement straight through Steve. 

The best part, though, was he knew they were nowhere near finished.

\---

Bucky shuddered at the way it felt to bury himself to the hilt in Steve’s body. He was clenching on Bucky rhythmically, squirming, and gasping, his body moving as if electrocuted every time Bucky thrust in. It felt so good, he could hardly hold back. The wet, tight, heat of Steve’s body was mind-blowing, but it was Steve’s submission that made this scene so stunning.

Grabbing hold under Steve’s knees, Bucky pushed them forward toward Steve’s chest, almost bending him in two. Tossing his head, Steve let out a sobbing moan. His cock was so hard, so red, and had smeared precome all over his belly. It looked like he was seconds from coming, clenching his hands into the comforter, twisting and tearing at the material in an effort to obey. After a year together, Bucky knew it would make him even hotter to be denied his orgasm. To be made to wait until Bucky was done with him, and by god Bucky was going to break every single barrier today. He would make Steve a raw nerve, so steeped in pleasure and pain, he would completely lose himself. What he had done with the crop had just been the start, just a warm up; he had so many toys ready for Steve, so many.

With Steve’s legs stretched out, ass raised off the bed and on Bucky’s hips, his balls kept slamming into the red, welted expanse of abused flesh. It radiated heat madly, coming off Steve in waves he could feel even without touching. Bucky couldn't imagine how it felt to Steve, but if he was to judge by the amount of precome smeared on Steve’s abs, it was damned good. Bucky’s own pleasure was spiking, each thrust flooding his system with more, though he wasn’t going to come now. He had already had one orgasm; he could wait. With a normal human, what they were doing wouldn’t be possible. Steve was enhanced, like Bucky, and his stamina far outstripped any other sub Bucky ever could have had. Just a little rest, or just a change in stimulation, meant he could push Steve even further. 

With a groan of disappointment, Bucky slammed inside one last time, his balls slapping against Steve’s abused ass, the tops of his thighs pressing against those burning-hot cheeks. He listened to Steve moan, felt him squirm and clench down on his cock, and shivered.

“Kitten, kitten, you are so good, so gorgeous,” Bucky praised, rotating his hips without pulling free. “Born to spread your legs for me and just take it. My god, you take it so sweetly, kitten, so sweet, so good.” He couldn’t help the praise. Steve was so good; _always_ so good for him. “And your tits, Jesus, Steve. Those tits all buchned up and straining - so big I almost bought a bra for you. One with little hole for your nipples so I could play with those even with you wearing it.”

Slowly, Bucky pulled back, feeling the tight clench of Steve’s muscles the whole time, and already felt the loss. At the end, the head of his cock caught on Steve’s rim and Bucky slowed even more, prolonging the moment Steve’s body fought to let him go. They both were left panting, Steve sobbing as the sphincter finally gave, letting the head of Bucky’s cock slip free from his body.

“You hole looks so good, Steve, all pink and a puffy,” Bucky murmured, grabbing hold of his cock and rubbing the head over that hole. Pressing the tip to the smooth, slightly swollen skin. “It’s such a pale pink, kitten, like a peach. Your ass has such a nice red color... I think this little hole of yours would look so much better matching.”

Bucky both heard and felt Steve shudder, gasping, as he remembered what Bucky was planning to do with him next.

“Color?” Bucky asked, pushing at Steve’s thigh, bending him even more in half, and rubbing his wet cock over his abused ass.

Moments passed as Bucky just felt that heat, feeling the rise and fall of the welts crisscrossing those perfect cheeks. Even with Steve’s healing, they still burned, glowing with warmth; the evidence of the sting that would still remain.

“Oh,” Steve finally managed, letting out a dry little sob. “Green... Please.”

Steve always pushed Bucky. Bucky understood. He needed to feel vulnerable, human, broken, and Bucky was the one tasked with making it so, with breaking through the innumerable layers of control Steve had built around his heart and mind. It made him miserable, the innate need to act, to never be idle. Bucky hated to see him so wound up and hurting. If Bucky striping Steve’s ass, his whole body, would make Steve feel free, even only for a moment, Bucky would do his absolute best and be as merciless as Steve needed him to be. It certainly didn’t hurt that Steve was the hottest person Bucky had ever had in his bed, especially when he became wrecked and pliant. No longer Captain America, only bare nerves capable of crying and squirming with pleasure.

Pulling away from Steve, Bucky let him uncurl, let his legs fall down. Another gasp left Steve as his ass again connected with the comforter. Bucky wasn’t worried about the little moans of pain, not when Steve had confirmed green and his cock twitched along with the gasp. Steve was getting off on this even more than Bucky was getting off on Steve.

Now that the feeling of floaty high receded, Steve was a lot more coordinated. When the intensity of the pain lessened and his healing factor kicked in, Steve would come back to himself quickly. Once Steve had said he hated that he came out of it so soon, but Bucky didn't mind bringing him back there again and again. As many times as he needed and it had been a long time since they’d been together. Bucky had planned for quite a few trips.

“You were so sweet kitten, letting me fuck that hole of yours,” Bucky praised, watching a flush travel down Steve’s chest. Steve got off on being gently humiliated, being made to feel like his sole purpose in life was to be a hole for Bucky to fuck, to finger, to pump full of come. 

Bucky reached for Steve’s cock and took it in hand. The poor thing was so hard and dark red. The mere touch had Steve shouting as if Bucky was murdering him, curling up around the hand and grabbing onto Bucky’s shoulders. His fingers dug in, offering Bucky a sweet burn of his own to enjoy.

Taking pity, Bucky let go and eased away, giving Steve a few moments to breathe without any further stimulation. Having a moment as well, he got up slipped into the master bathroom. Shedding his clothes, he hunted down the bag he had hidden in the closet. In less than a minute, he was back in the bedroom. He set the bag on the bed and looked down on Steve, who was still flushed and panting, but his cock wasn’t quite the same shade of angry, purpling red, as it had been.. 

“Get on your knees, kitten, facing the headboard,” Bucky ordered as he unzipped the bag with a single tug. The stinging sound of the zipper filled the air and Steve flinched from the unexpected sound. Clumsily, he rolled over and Bucky watched the way his muscles strained and flexed under his skin as he turned, showing Bucky the full glory of his beaten butt as he struggled first onto his hands, and then onto his knees.

Bucky walked to the headboard of their bed and reached behind it. Bucky had hidden the thick rope well enough Steve hadn’t noticed, or he would have at least paused. It would dangle from the ceiling when free, but he’d used adhesive to keep it unobtrusively lying along the wall. Bucky had vandalized their room while Steve was in his meeting, going so far as to break the plaster of the ceiling to find one of the support struts and wrapped the rope around it. It was strong enough to hold Steve’s weight, but not strong enough to actually hold him if Steve didn’t want to be held. Not that Bucky thought holding him would be a problem. 

Before Ross, before everything went to shit, Bucky had tied Steve like this once and played with him for almost four hours, teasing, then torturing his nipples, his cock, and only letting him come at the end. Steve had been left with red welts on his forearms, rope burns that had faded late the next day. Bucky had caught Steve rubbing at the marks later, a goofy smile on his face.

“Give me your hands,” Bucky ordered.

Bucky crawled onto the bed with Steve as he rose onto his knees, took the arms so sweetly offered to him, wrapped the soft rope over both forearms and tied them together elbow to wrist. The intent was to severely restrict Steve’s movements, hands bound before him as he faced away from the rest of the room. When he looked up into Steve’s face, after fastening the last knot, Bucky saw him watching with his mouth open and eyes so dark they looked completely black.

“You like it, kitten? Being tied up?” 

Steve licked his lips, nodding eagerly, and Bucky gave him a smile in return.

“Good, because I have a spreader bar in that bag and am going to tie it to your legs, then extend it to it’s full capacity, making you spread out as far as possible. So far, I’ll be able to see that greedy little hole of yours, framed by your red ass, from across the room.”

Steve’s breathing stuttered and he swayed towards Bucky. Their lips connected, Bucky tilting his head to catch those parted lips in a brief, chaste kiss. Steve let out a tiny, needy sound in the back of his throat, and tried to sway even closer to Bucky. Chuckling, Bucky broke the kiss and pulled back enough to reach for the headboard and the other end of the rope. He caught it in his metal hand and pulled _hard_.

“Stretch for me, kitten,” he rasped, entranced as Steve’s arms were pulled over his head hard enough to make him arch his back and shift on to his knees to maintain balance. The new position pushed his chest out, his pecs presented like honest to god tits, the nipples hard, and so very tempting.

“Goddamn it, kitten, the tits on you,” Bucky marvelled, only just remembering to fasten the other end of the rope to the headboard to keep Steve stretched out and beautiful. “I can’t believe I haven’t paid them any proper attention yet.” Crawling back onto the bed, between Steve and the headboard, Bucky got two good fistfulls of Steve’s fantastic tits. “I bet you missed this too.” He massaged the firm, lush muscle, kneading and pressing, getting a feel for the weight of them, the impressive size. “I swear, kitten, you look like you could fill a D cup like this.” 

Bucky caught a tight nipple between his fingers and twisted, once, twice, three times. Steve arched and gasped again, pressing into Bucky’s hands. Smirking, he tugged and held, keeping the darkened flesh taunt.

“Maybe I should have bought that bra for you after all. It was all fancy black lace, with those cut out triangles in the front. I bet your nipples would stand out hard and proud through them.” Bucky kept pulling and twisting, listening to the moans Steve was making, watching how hard he was trembling. “Or I could put on those clamps you like so much, the ones with weights. How about it, Stevie?” Switching from twisting to pulling at the nipples, he licked his lips at how they swelled and flushed under his hands. Steve’s eyes were half-closed, mouth open wide and obscene as he moaned helplessly under Bucky’s hands. “I would have you strip naked, then put on the bra. I bet I wouldn’t even have to tease your nipples at all, they would be hard already and I could just attach the clamps, add the weights on a little chain, and have you walk all over the apartment like that. Maybe have you make me dinner, or tea, hmm? Naked and gasping as the weights pulled at your nipples, making your tits so sensitive you would get hard as nails without me touching you.” 

Steve started shivering, hands curling around the rope tightly.

“Bucky,” he whined, biting down on his lip.

“Maybe put you on your hands and knees and fuck you,” Bucky continued, mercilessly tugging at Steve’s nipples, pinching them roughly, and stretching them from Steve’s body just how he liked. “I would do it slow and hard, feeling how your ass would squeeze down on me with every swing of the weights.” Bucky was imagining it even as he described it, Steve flushed and embarrassed, squirming with shame as much as arousal as Bucky fucked him in all that lace. How his ass would feel squeezing down on Bucky’s cock. “And I wouldn't let you come while I fucked you, Steve. Your job would be to serve me, kitten. To spread your legs and beg me to do it harder, to just feel how it felt having me inside you, pounding that perfect, sweet ass of yours.”

Steve’s cock, hard and desperately wet, rubbed against Bucky’s stomach, smearing it with precome as Steve tried to rub against Bucky’s abs and get as much friction as he could.

“And then, after I pumped your sweet ass full of come, I would take the clamps _off_.” 

Steve whined louder and Bucky grinned, knowing he was imagining it too. While the clamps were on, the pressure was something Steve would be used to, but taking them off meant the return of circulation; like a centralised, high-powered case of pins and needles. The longer the clamps stayed on, the harder the sensation would be. 

Letting go of Steve’s nipples, Bucky fastened his lips around the hard, sensitive flesh, and sucked hard. He caught each abused, painful cheek in his hands and squeezed, pushing them together, then pulling them apart as he switched from one tit to the other. Sometimes he was sucking, sometimes biting. Steve was thrashing in his arms, his hips stuttering, unsure if he wanted to push into Bucky’s touch or pull away from the pain.

“Bucky, Bucky, please, please, please, please,” Steve begged, gasping like a drowning man, his skin slick with sweat.

When Bucky finally let go of him, Steve’s tits were shiny from Bucky’s saliva, his nipples puffy and standing out from the straining muscles.

“Oh, kitten, look what you did,” Bucky faked a displeased tone, tsking at Steve. “You made me all dirty.” Bucky indicated the mess of slick precome smeared all over his abs. “Now I have to punish you again.”

Too far gone to do more than say Bucky’s name and plead, Steve repeated the two words, over and over. Bucky left Steve swaying and chanting on the bed, opening up the bag he’d retrieved earlier. He pulled out the promised spreader bar and circled behind Steve. Kneeling again, he pushed Steve’s legs wide with his knees and let his gaze linger on his ass. It was even darker red now than before, the welts crimson lines criss crossing the otherwise pale skin.

“Your ass, kitten,” Bucky marvelled, “It’s so round and so tight. All you gotta do is spread your legs and you show off your hole. It’s like you were built for fucking, made just for me, just to take me.” 

Bucky patted the abused ass, making Steve groan and sway, before getting down to business. He attached the first leather cuff just above Steve’s knee, then the other. Fitting the metal bar between them, he clipped it in place, making it impossible for Steve to close his legs, no matter what was going to happen to him now.

“Now, kitten, show me your hole like you mean it,” he murmured.

He released the catch in the middle of the spreader bar and extending it as far as Steve’s legs could go. Considering how acrobatic Steve’s fighting style was, it was quite a bit. Steve whimpered and jerked, thrashing in his bonds until he managed to find a halfway balanced position, ending up tilted slightly forward, the weight of his upper body resting on his tied hands. It left his ass sticking out, his legs spread so far Bucky could see his wet little hole that, frankly, broke Bucky’s mind with how perfect it was.

“Ten lashes for the left thigh,” Bucky said, running his palm over the tense and trembling muscle in question. Caressing from the cuff above Steve’s knee, to the hot juncture of his legs, Bucky gave his hanging balls a gentle squeeze. “Five to these little puppies.” He gave them them a tiny tug, feeling how heavy they were. Steve whined, his hips twitching, before he made himself still once more. “Ten for the right thigh.” 

Dutifully, Bucky let his hand wander to the location, pulling Steve’s focus to it, sensitising him, and leaving the best for last. Running his fingers up over the back of Steve’s thigh, over his reddened ass, and brushed his hole. It immediately quivered under his fingertips and Steve’s hips jerked backwards, urging Bucky to do more. Maybe trying to fuck himself on Bucky’s fingers.

“And five for the pretty hole of yours, so that it will be even prettier.” Bucky felt his throat getting dry. “Imagine, kitten, how it will feel after I give it five lashes. How much it will hurt. The blood rushing to your skin; it will feel so hot. Imagine how it will feel when the insides of your thighs are as red as your ass, when your balls are painted that same shade of red… Imagine how it will feel, kitten, when I fuck you _then_. Will you wrap your thighs around me even though it hurts, or will you shy away?”

“Oh, god, Buck, I dunno. I dunno. Please,” Steve whined and swayed, “do it. Do it and find out. Please, Bucky, Sashka, please.”

Bucky didn’t wait any longer. Picking up the crop, he let fly. Aiming for Steve’s left thigh, blow struck between Steve’s legs, the elastic material curving slightly over hard muscle as it left behind a white welt that quickly turned pink, then red. Steve _shouted_ , his whole body jerking against the restraints. The spreader bar groaned in protest, but held as Steve’s first instinctual thrashing ended, and he hung limply, panting, and sweaty in his bonds. There was still fight in him; he was still too controlled. 

Bucky let the crop fly again, lighter this time, but by no means gentle as the small, square tip of the crop landed exactly on Steve’s balls, hanging defenselessly between his locked legs. Steve’s shout was louder this time, longer, as was his thrashing. The rope groaning with strain as Steve writhed in his half suspended position. The muscles of his back were standing out in sharp relief, the powerful biceps flexing uselessly, and his chest was expanding with his rapid, sharp breaths.

Not pausing, Bucky added more stripes to the pale, spread thighs, varying the strength and the place the blows, giving Steve something like respite. The man still jerked and gasped, whining his pain, but it wasn’t as violent as before. 

“Your balls, Steve,” Bucky couldn't help but observe, “god damn it, I should take pictures to show you how they look now. There’s a flush to them, pink and edging into red…and they’ll get four more kisses before I’m done.”

Steve’s muscles trembled, and then slumped, the words taking the fight out of him for a moment. Charmed, Bucky leaned in and kissed his cheek. Turning, Steve chased the sensation and whined again when Bucky just pulled away. Switching his grip, he delivered a underhanded blow that licked over Steve’s exposed hole. A sharp _smack_ filled the room when the crop connected. Steve almost levitated off the bed he trashed so hard, but Bucky wasn’t about to let up, giving his hole its second, third, and fourth hit in a row. Steve was screaming then, sweat rolling down his back in thick rivulets, muscles trembling as if he had run for miles. His head was hanging low again, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Pausing, Bucky watched intently, waiting to see if Steve was okay to continue. Steve just kept sobbing, twitching, his whole body shivering. Bucky came closer, leaning into his shoulder and curling an arm around his chest. They had discussed what would happen, but before and during were different moments. This play was harder than usual, the pain play much more merciless than Bucky usually agreed to. 

“Color,” he whispered, holding onto Steve as he twitched and sobbed, turning his face and tucking it against Bucky’s neck. 

Just as Bucky was about to call it, thinking he’d pushed Steve to hard, Steve got himself together enough to gasp out, “Green.”

“You are so perfect for me, Steve,” Bucky sighed, kissing Steve’s cheek, tasting the salt on his skin. His hand found Steve’s nipple and gave it a little tug. Moaning, Steve lifted his head, lips blindly searching for him to give sloppy, eager kisses.

“One more for your pretty hole,” Bucky reminded, pulling back, and Steve hiccuped, tilting his body into Bucky. “You know how to make it stop,” Bucky reminded him, needed to be sure he knew. “What do you say, Stevie?”

“Red,” Steve whispered, instantly, immediately, and Bucky smiled, letting him cuddle up a little. 

“Last one, the hardest of them all,” Bucky warned gently, feeling Steve shudder against his neck. And it would be the worst because, by the time Bucky returned to Steve’s hole, the lashes he had already delivered would have settled in, making the hole red, swollen, and a hundred times more sensitive for when the last hit was delivered. “I won’t do it now kitten,” Bucky said, massaging Steve’s pectoral, “Your thighs don’t look ripe enough yet.” Bucky slid his metal finger to the aforementioned appendages and ran his fingers lightly between Steve’s legs. “And your balls were only kissed by the crop the once.” 

Steve shuddered against him as Bucky reached lower between Steve’s legs to get ahold of his cock. Whining, Steve tried to curl forward, but the bonds didn’t allow it. His cock was still hard, still wet, and some of Bucky’s worry vanished at the clear indication that the pleasure Steve was getting from this outweighed the pain. 

“Remember you can’t come,” Bucky warned. 

Usually Steve was very good at following orders, but Bucky liked to remind him, liked that tiny shiver that always wracked Steve's body because he loved to be denied, loved to be pushed to the breaking point with a reward waiting for him at the end for a job well done. Regretfully, Bucky pulled away to get a hold of his his own cock. It was so hard now, throbbing and aching for he feeling Steve’s tight ass wrapped around it. He briefly imagined how tight Steve would be after Bucky was done with him. How he would look then. The thought made him moan and let the crop fly again just to keep from sliding into him. 

Aiming for Steve’s thighs, he delivered the expected blows. Hard swats for the sensitive skin of his legs, softer ones for his balls, though they were no less painful. Steve swayed with each hit, his shouts having faded to muffled cries. As the last blow to his balls echoed in their bedroom, Steve merely groaned. His entire body was limp, held up and spread solely by rope. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks, but he wasn’t sobbing. His breath hitched, but he’d given in to the sensation. To the knowledge that Bucky would do whatever he wanted to him and all he would do was _take it_.

“Last one,” Bucky promised. 

It wasn’t, Steve’s legs needed more strikes, but Bucky needed to be buried in Steve too much. When Steve was like this, pliant and utterly _his_ , like he was for no one else, Bucky could hardly restrain himself. For as much as Steve needed this, to be taken apart, have his control stripped away, Bucky needed it as well. Needed to see just how vulnerable Steve was willing to be for him.

Steve whimpered, but nodded once. Leaning in, Bucky kissed his cheek and then brought the crop down between Steve’s legs. The blow landed squarely on Steve’s hole. Shouting, Steve shuddered, but remained limp even as his breath hitched with sobs once more. 

Bucky didn’t waste any time, sliding close once more and wrapping Steve in his arms. As much as he could, Steve curled into him, burrowing into the crook of Bucky’s shoulder, trembling. Holding Steve there with one arm, he untied Steve’s arms, letting him fall fully against Bucky’s chest. 

“Shh, now, kitten,” Bucky crooned, “You’ve done so well. Took your punishment beautifully. Gonna fuck you now, reward you for being so good for me.” Steve moaned, hands managing to lift enough to circle Bucky’s waist. “So good, doll; so good. Just perfect. Love you so much.”

Another shiver racked Steve at Bucky’s words and he leaned even harder against his chest. Smiling, Bucky kissed his temple and slipped to the side. He laid Steve on his stomach, leaving the spreader bar in place not because Steve needed to be tied, but because he would enjoy the helplessness of his legs being forced apart so far. 

Bucky’s hands were shaking as he reached for the duffel again and pulled out the bottle of lube he stashed there. He spilled as much as he could onto his fingers, then wrapped his hands around his cock, slicking it swiftly. The intense sensation had him hissing, clenching his teeth, as he realized how needy he was. Since that very first time they were together, being with Steve always turned him on beyond belief. The way he gave in to Bucky was the most beautiful, sinfully sexy thing he had ever experienced.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered as he took position between Steve’s legs. “Oh, Bucky…”

“I’m here, baby,” Bucky assured, taking his cock in hand. It was so hard, red and aching, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Still he couldn’t resist touching some of that stunningly flushed skin. First Steve’s thigh, wrapping his palm around the trembling, tense muscle. It radiated heat, the raised welts oddly delicate against his fingertips. Steve shuddered and jerked involuntarily as Bucky ran his hand higher, between Steve’s legs, enjoying in the wicked warmth coming off his skin. 

When Bucky’s hand met Steve’s tight balls, now achieving the matching magnificent shade as his thighs, he rolled them around his palm. Shouting hoarsely into the bedcovers, nearly sobbing once more, Steve’s hips twitched wildly. Bucky could feel his cock throbbing and pulsing in his hand, but by God, he couldn’t get enough of this. Of Steve wrecked beneath him, crop marks covering his ass, legs, and even his balls. The powerful muscles in his back kept flexing and relaxing, delineating clearly beneath his sweat slick skin. His normally golden hair was dark, soaked with sweat. He looked so destroyed, so completely broken, it was almost divine. 

Bucky pushed his hand beneath Steve and caught hold of his cock. The simple touch made Steve gasp and shudder all over again, pressing his face hard into the mattress. Pulling the hard flesh between those red thighs, Bucky laid it flat on the bed. Like this, Steve only friction would be from Bucky’s cock. There was no way to rub himself against the bed; once Bucky slid inside, the only pleasure would come from his cock stretching that tormented little hole.

“Your cock is so messy, so red it matches your balls perfectly,” Bucky whispered, his own voice as wrecked Steve looked, giving the shaft a long, nice stroke. From the red, abused balls to the wet and messy head. Steve sobbed and flinched, as if Bucky struck him, not simply provided a long awaited stimulation. “Kitten, you look so good. I’m going to fuck you now, get my cock in here.” 

Letting go of Steve’s cock, Bucky raised his slippery hand to Steve’s puffy rim winking at him from between Steve’s unbelievably tight cheeks. It was swollen, the mark from the rectangular head of the crop still visible around the delicate skin, and would need more lube. Hours had passed since Steve last lubed up and, while he was experienced in taking Bucky’s cock, it would be better for both of them if he was slick. Having Steve slick and messy when he slid in was something Bucky liked. He liked it when Steve’s ass made obscene, wet sounds when he pounded it. 

Bucky ran his slippery fingers over the hole he had spent so much time wrecking. A sharp, breathless gasp left Steve and he arched his neck, hands tangling into the comforter again. 

“It looks so perfect, Steve; your little hole.” 

Bucky ran his fingers over it again, circling gently, thinking that he would love to lick it after they were done. When Steve was spent, he could have him spread his legs and clean him with his tongue. Maybe Steve would then ask him to work his soft cock into him again before they went to sleep. His kitten liked to be full, liked to know he was used if he woke up in the middle of the night. 

There was work to be done first, though. Bucky raised himself above Steve and reached for his cock again. Pressing his needy head against the hole that already looked violated beyond reason. For a brief moment he just waited, feeling the heat coming off of Steve, feeling him arch further, and hold his breath before Bucky finally pushed in one single thrust. He pushed past the swollen resistance, sinking into the soft, tight, wet clutch of Steve’s body. Steve didn’t fight despite the sting that had to come from his abused body. Didn't try to thrash away, or even tense up, but the sound he made as Bucky bottomed out, when he was resting against all that tormented skin, was beyond hot. A keening, gasping cry that sounded wrenched from his very soul. 

The pleasure of being inside Steve, of hearing his pleasure, threatened to overwhelm Bucky. He slumped down, resting his whole weight on Steve’s ass, his thighs, only making the gasping cries louder. Steve was trembling all over, his tight passage fluttering around Bucky like a sweet caress.

“Like this,” Bucky growled, “You can come like this. Just from my cock.” 

Bucky started moving, bracing both his arms on either side of Steve to get more leverage, more power to really thrust, knowing deep in his bones that Steve could take it, could take anything Bucky wanted to give, and he would love it. There was nothing slow about it this time, no teasing. Like the first time he’d taken Steve, Bucky fucked him hard and fast. The slick on his cock, the remnants of the come and lube still inside Steve, made obscene moist sounds every time he thrust in, or out. Bucky thought it was why the back of his neck turned as red as his ass, the blush creeping down to his shoulders. 

“Just my cock Steve, you can come whenever you like, but only from this.” 

The words were panted into Steve’s neck as Bucky fucked him harder, pulling out as far as he could go without slipping free before slamming down. He put all his weight behind the thrusts, their skin slapping together; skin abused and tormented until Bucky imagined even that touch was painful. From the sound of him, though, Steve was loving it. Still sobbing, each thrust yanked a high pitched, “Ah!” from his throat as he couldn’t quite catch his breath before Bucky was pushing it out of him again. 

It was all too much. Bucky’s own control shattered, shouting into Steve’s back as his own muscles tensed and he came for what felt like ages into that sweet ass, into the absolutely perfect man underneath him. It felt glorious, though only the second of the night, his hips pumping as he came and came and fucking _came_. 

Bucky had no idea how long it lasted, how long it took him to get hold of himself again, but when he came to, Steve was shivering and keening underneath him, left on the edge of orgasm. Ordered to come on Bucky’s cock, and his cock alone, he hadn’t even reached for himself. It wasn’t even about the control, at that point. When taken to this edge, it was how Steve wanted it, to be taken apart that last little bit, and that meant Bucky had to keep going. 

Shuddering, Bucky pulled his softening cock out, and shoved it back in. Again he pulled out, as far away as he could, and slammed in hard. Aiming for Steve’s prostate, Bucky listened to the Steve’s quiet, breathless cries, felt how he was clenching convulsively around his cock. It felt so good, but it also felt terrible, his cock oversensitive after coming. Like Steve, Bucky was now shuddering and gasping, clenching his teeth with the effort of continuing. After all this, after giving himself over so completely to Bucky, it was the least Bucky could do, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

With a shout, Steve’s body curled, arching off the bed. Bucky rode him up, then down, feeling his entire body convulse with spasms as his orgasm finally raced through him. Sobbing as it ended, Steve went still except for the heaving of his chest that assured Bucky he was still breathing. Groaning with relief, Bucky let himself slip free and pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder as he whimpered.

“‘M here, kitten,” Bucky assured, “I’ve got you.”

“Sashka,” Steve whispered, his muscles no longer twitching violently, but shivering. Like waves crashing from Steve’s toes to his head and back again. Beneath Bucky’s weight, he lay quiescent, lips pressed together, eyes closed. Bucky needed to get up, needed to get them cleaned, Steve untied, and wrapped up so he didn’t get cold, but he couldn’t quite move yet.

“You’re so damned gorgeous, doll,” Bucky murmured, pressing his lips to the sweaty skin now covered in goosebumps. “So perfect, so good for me. You took me so well, did so perfect today. Let me wreck you so prettily.”

“Sashka,” Steve said again, more life to the word, affection and love and a claim all at once.

Bucky, stretched to kiss Steve’s cheek, the corner of his lips and felt them twitch up into a smile. His eyes didn’t open, though. Steve was relaxed, utterly and completely, perhaps for the first time since he’d been back. Happy that Bucky was as rough and merciless with him as he promised. It had pissed Steve off to no end to be treated like an invalid, the way everybody had been so careful of him the last month. This, all that Bucky had done to him today, was visceral proof that Bucky still saw him as powerful; strong enough to take whatever he dished out. It pleased Steve, and in turn it pleased Bucky. 

There was a unique beauty to Steve now, fire-red welts crisscrossing his ass and thighs like art. Even with his enhanced healing, the marks would stay for a while, longer in the more tender places. They would fuck tomorrow, while Steve was still carrying all of Bucky’s marks, his perfect little hole painful and sensitive. His pretty kitten would be sweet and lovely, falling into this sweet submission so easily while the marks were still visible. Getting off on them even more than Bucky did. It would be glorious, and with Sai away on a school trip Steve had forced him on - Sai still didn’t like letting Steve or Bucky out of his sight - they wouldn’t traumatise the kid further when Bucky did all those things he had thought about during the month it took for Steve to be cleared by his doctors.

All that was later, tonight Bucky would take care of Steve, cuddle him until he was all right to be on his own. Hopefully Steve would sleep, defeat his insomnia for a while, but if he didn’t Bucky would be there. They’d have tea, or talk about Sai transferring to New York, or just sit together. They had time now, and after all they’d been through, they wouldn’t waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit us on Tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [xantissa](http://xantissa.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)


End file.
